1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grader for leveling the ground or for plowing snow. The grading implement is adapted to be mounted at the rear of a vehicle and more specifically at the rear of a truck for scraping the ground whether the ground is covered by earth, gravel, small rocks, snow or ice.
The grading blade according to the invention is supported from the vehicle along a horizontal axis and is pivotally moved around this axis by hydraulic piston and is resiliently maintained in contact with the ground by a mechanical spring arrangement. The supporting arrangement for the blade also contemplates a second horizontal axle for allowing the blade to pivot about a transversal axis relative to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
An alternative embodiment of the invention includes a pivoting arrangement which allows the blade to be angularly oriented relative to the direction of movement of the vehicle to allow the blade to laterally shed the surplus amount of ground or snow gathered by the blade.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,432 and 4,369,590 are directed to a rear mounted scraper blade for vehicles which is cable operated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,447 the scraper blade abuts against the ground through the action of a pulling hydraulic cylinder without the flexibility of a resilient mechanical spring.